In the Dark Side
by Vnika
Summary: El piloto de la resistencia John "H" Watson es requerido para una misión especial, una que crea una perturbación de la fuerza. AU/Star Wars. Este fanfic participa en el reto4 del Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am Sherlocked, para el equipo "El sabueso de Baskerville". Prompt: Maestros.
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la BBC. Los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro **. Es puro entretenimiento.**

 **Notas:** Este fanfic participa en el reto4 del Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am Sherlocked, para el equipo "El sabueso de Baskerville". Prompt: Maestros.

Se me ocurrió combinar AU´s, no sé porqué inmediatamente pensé en Star Wars y así comenzó esta historia, espero les guste y no me lancen tomates xD

 **Beta:** **Hatsherlocked ¡** Mil gracias querida! **(*.*)/**

oOo

"In the Dark Side"

oOo

John permanecía de guardia en la puerta de aquella extraña vivienda excavada en la roca. Las noches en el planeta Tatooine eran demasiado heladas, pese al extremo calor que de día proporcionaban sus dos soles. El piloto apenas había ido preparado para pasar allí un par de horas, pero últimamente nada salía según lo esperado.

Evitaba pensar en el frío, repasando una y otra vez en su mente cómo se había visto envuelto en aquello. Acababa de pisar el hangar de la base de la resistencia, cuando un pequeño droide serie V acudió a su encuentro. Su presencia era requerida en una asamblea urgente.

John frotaba su hombro mientras se lamentaba de que su insistencia en visitar la sala de enfermería fue ignorada, aquel viejo dolor se estaba volviendo insoportable, no podía posponer aquello mucho más. La misión de reconocimiento no salió como habían esperado y el planeta resultó no apto para una nueva base.

Recordar lo que sintió al entrar en la asamblea, calentó su cuerpo en cierta manera. No esperaba encontrar en ella a la Líder Donovan, y menos con aquellas ropas de contrabandista. No le gustaba trabajar con ella. No es que fuera mal soldado o mal piloto, todo lo contrario, el problema que tenía con ella era que era demasiado buena soldado. Uno sin escrúpulos. Al menos la había convencido de que esperara en la nave, así no tenía que soportar su temperamento, ni su cara.

Les habían preparado una pequeña lanzadera Spacecaster modificada, de otra manera el viaje habría durado semanas con aquella nave arcaica. Pilotar aquello era la única manera de no llamar la atención de la primera orden en su llegada al planeta Tatooine, uno en su mayoría dedicado al contrabando, y por lo tanto lleno de espías, pero nada más pisar su interior John ya echaba en falta su querida X-wing.

La misión parecía sencilla debían transportar algo de extrema importancia a la base de D'Qar.

En ningún momento transcendió a ellos la naturaleza de lo que iban a transportar. _Tal vez no lo supieran_ pensaba John mientras intentaba que aquella pequeña chaqueta de cuero le protegiera el cuello sin éxito. Por nada del mundo se había esperado verse en aquella situación.

John dirigía su mirada a la multitud de estrellas del firmamento, preguntándose qué era esa sensación de la que no podía librarse, como si nada fuera a salir bien, comó si nunca fuera a regresar. La información que le había llegado a la resistencia era como poco incompleta, no le extrañaba la cantidad de encuentros con la primera orden que últimamente estaban teniendo, debería mantener una buena charla al respecto con el general Lestrade en cuanto regresaran.

Un último grito inundó la noche y tras él todo quedó en silencio…

John penas si respiró esperando que ese silencio se rompiera, que algo o alguien le informaran que todo había salido bien. Los segundos parecieron horas hasta que pudo escuchar el esperanzador llanto de un bebé.

 _¡Ahora debían moverse, rápido!_

oOo

En ese preciso momento en un lugar muy lejano de allí…

—Maestro… — la voz de Lord Sherlock se expandió por la inmensidad de la sala holográfica. El casco que cubría su rostro no hacía más que intensificar una voz que de por sí ya infundía terror.

En el centro de la sala, sobre una plataforma, apareció una inmensa imagen holográfica. Un cuerpo enjuto oculto tras una túnica, que únicamente dejaba entrever el brillo amarillento de unos ojos.

— ¿Lo has sentido? — una voz gutural provenía de aquella inmensa imagen.

—Sí, maestro, una perturbación en la fuerza.

— Es más que una perturbación joven aprendiz…—la imagen iba y venía distorsionada, así como la voz — Una nueva vida, tan poderosa en la fuerza que nos hizo estremecer… ¡Debes traerla ante mí!

—Haré que parte de la flota parta de inmediato y busque en cada rincón…

— ¡No! En esta ocasión… deberás ocuparte tú mismo. Esa nueva forma de vida, no debe unirse a los Jedi… o será nuestra destrucción.

— ¡Sí, maestro! — Sherlock volteó inmediatamente, ondulando su túnica a cada paso que daba. Ocuparse personalmente de aquello no era lo que más deseaba en ese preciso momento, pero si el Líder Supremo Moriarty así lo pedía, debía obedecer sin dilación.

Una vez fuera de la sala, Sherlock se permitió analizar la sensación que le había producido aquella perturbación en la fuerza. Sin duda había alterado el equilibrio que tanto le había costado alcanzar, algo que no se podía permitir.

No tardó en comunicarse con el general Moran, su nave debía estar preparada inmediatamente…

oOo

Mientras tanto en el borde exterior, la puerta de la vivienda que John celosamente vigilaba cedió con un ruido estridente. Ruido que provocó que se girara rápidamente extrayendo el blaster de su cinturón, dispuesto para disparar.

No sabía si estaba exagerando, o sí era culpa de todas las horas que llevaba sin descansar, pero no podía quitarse esa sensación de que algo terrible estaba por suceder.

De la vivienda emergió una anciana ataviada con trapos andrajosos que no se inmutó al ver la reacción del piloto. John bajó el arma y le dedicó una sonrisa excusando su comportamiento, sonrisa que fue claramente ignorada. Por lo perlada de su piel y lo elegante de su andar, John no dudó que aquella señora no pertenecía a aquel lugar. El fuego de los soles de Tatooine no la habría permitido envejecer de aquella manera.

La anciana le guió al interior de la vivienda.

Todo estaba en un silencio demasiado incómodo.

Al pasar varios arcos de piedra que hacían la vez de puertas llegaron a una gran estancia, donde John se asombró de encontrar tanta gente. Una comitiva de mujeres se encontraba allí, en un funesto silencio.

La anciana entró en otra habitación y poco después salió con un bulto entre sus manos.

—El día de hoy se le encomienda una gran misión John "H" Watson — la anciana se acercó mirándolo fijamente y le entregó un pequeño bebé envuelto delicadamente en mantas, lo primero que llamó su atención fue el pequeño mechón anaranjado de su cabeza — una de la que dependerá el destino de toda la galaxia.

—Es hermoso— realmente no tenía intención de elogiar la belleza de aquel bebé, pero no pudo evitarlo en cuanto sus ojos se posaron sobre él.

—Hermosa — le corrigió la anciana — este bebé ha sido traído al mundo gracias a la intervención de los midiclorianos, la fuerza está en ella desde su creación. Las primeras madres no hemos ocupado de protegerla desde el inicio del embarazo, pero sabíamos que una vez naciera ya no podríamos ocultarla. No debe caer en las manos de la primera orden.

—No se preocupe, daría mi vida por protegerla — la pequeña lo observaba detenidamente con unos ojos verdes inmensos, y por un momento pensó que ella misma era quien le hacía decir aquellas cosas.

Sintió como una extraña fuerza los envolvía creando una conexión con la pequeña y una imagen se formó en su mente, era un recuerdo: una sonrisa, una lágrima y el tacto suave de una piel… una imagen que le permitió saber que no debía preguntar por la madre, pues ella fue la primera en dar la vida por protegerla.

Sin duda, aquella pequeña estaba destinada a cambiar la vida en la galaxia…

oOo

 **N/A:** Segundo fic para esta trama final del Rally.

¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Interesante?… he de decir que me sirve de prueba para ver cómo es recibido un AU/Star Wars, la historia en mi mente se hizo demasiado grande para desarrollarla a tiempo para esta ocasión, pero tengo en mente retomarla más adelante.

Así que no se corten, déjenme saber si sería interesante de leer…

Un beso y un abrazote, Lord.


End file.
